


The Things That Never Change

by Streetlightlove



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlightlove/pseuds/Streetlightlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Things Will Never Change. PiP Intimate Portraits: #10</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That Never Change

Katniss is curled up against Peeta’s side as they lie in bed. She absentmindedly scrolls down the Tumblr dashboard on her phone, reblogging and liking posts as she goes. Peeta, who is leaning against the headboard, has been reading one of his novels filled with ancient kingdoms. His fingers had been gliding delicately up and down her arm, eliciting goosebumps with each pass. But it is in this moment she realizes his ministrations have stopped and the room is now filled with the breathy sound of light snoring.

Katniss tosses her phone down on the bed before separating herself from the warmth of her husband, turning her body so she can look at him. She can’t help but smile when she sees that his Kindle has fallen unceremoniously to his chest, his mouth slightly parted, his eyes closed. Peeta has always been handsome, but even as they have gotten older, the carefree look on his face as he sleeps always makes him look like the gorgeous teenager she fell in love with.

Katniss is not at all surprised that Peeta has fallen asleep, most likely mid-sentence. She knows how he feels, her own eyes are heavy with the trials of the day. Their two children had been particularly off-the-walls today. In fact, their home had been a madhouse all week, their daughter and son running both parents ragged.

Katniss collects her phone and Peeta’s Kindle placing them both on her bedside table. She pushes her face closer to his.

“Babe,” she calls to him before placing a kiss to the side of Peeta’s mouth. “Babe, wake up.”, adding another kiss to the opposite corner. Peeta stirs then, and Katniss finds herself looking into a pair of eyes that she would happily gaze into forever. Those perfect cornflower blue orbs still get her heart racing even after all these years, even if the rest of the eye is bloodshot and worn.

“Come on, Babe, “ she coaxes, “get the light, and cuddle me, I’m exhausted.” Peeta obeys her commands wordlessly, and soon Katniss finds her back pressed into her husband’s strong chest, the curve of her ass settled into the dip of his pelvis.

“I love you.” Peeta mumbles into her hair. Katniss is sure he was asleep again before the most commonly used phrase in their house leaves his lips.

“I love you.” she whispers back, knowing it most likely falls on sleeping ears, and soon she feels herself drifting off to to join him.

She’s not sure why he does it, maybe he was just shifting in his sleep, or maybe his dream was turning a little feisty, but Katniss is pulled out of her slumber by Peeta thrusting his pelvis into her backside. She is unsure as to why he did it, and even less sure as to why she pushes her ass back, but the soft sigh that escapes his lips when she does tugs at the warmth between her legs. Peeta thrusts again, and Katniss pushes back, each moan of his making her wetter.

His hand which until now has been lazily draped over her waist slides up her stomach finding purchase on one of her supple breasts, gently squeezing and kneading the soft flesh, as Katniss continues to grind her backside against his now hardened cock.

“Fuck.” Peeta moans into her ear, indicating he is fully awake now, grabbing her hips, pushing her firmly against him, as he uses friction to try to relieve his ache. “God, Katniss. I want you so fucking bad right now.” He declares before attaching his mouth to the exposed skin of her neck, sucking greedily. Between the feel of his mouth on her, and the neediness in his voice, her eyes roll into the back of her head, a moan escaping her lips. His fingers crawl their way down to her wet folds, the feel of it leaving Katniss breathless. “You are so Goddamn hot.” Peeta whispers into her ear. His words snap her out of her temporary euphoria and she snorts a laugh out at him.

“What?” he asks confused. Katniss turns her head slightly, side eyeing him over her shoulder.

“Peeta, “ she sighs, “there is nothing hot about me.” She whispers dejectedly. To Katniss this is just a way of life. Having two young, rambunctious children doesn’t leave her much time to keep up with herself. She can’t remember the last time she shaved her legs, or when last she took more than a five minute shower, and she is pretty sure she still has bits of dough in her hair from earlier when her oldest insisted on making bread just like her daddy does. 

Katniss can feel Peeta press his forehead against her shoulder, chuckling lightly. Katniss is about to turn around and demand to know what he’s laughing at when his fingers find her wet center once again.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Peeta’s mouth is so close to her ear, his voice strained. “You don’t get the effect you still have on me.” Katniss wants to laugh at his words, but she can’t manage to make sound beyond whimpering, as his fingers work circles on her swollen clit. “You are beautiful and sexy, and I can’t get enough of you.” He kisses the skin behind her ear, as she moans appreciatively. “Everytime I dream, it’s of you. Everytime I jerk off I’m thinking of you, whether it’s about fucking you, or the way you look up at me when you have my cock in your mouth” She whimpers feeling her impending orgasm building quickly at his words. “I spend my whole life wanting you, needing you. Fuck, Katniss you have no idea what you do to me” And with that she comes apart under the delicious ministrations of his fingers, calling out. Her body wracked with the intensity of her orgasm.

Before her post orgasm bliss has even begun to wane, she has pushed Peeta onto his back, and has settled in between his legs, wanting desperately to show him that she feels the same way. Katniss pulls his plaid pajama pants down to his knees and takes Peeta’s cock into her mouth.

“Fuck, Katniss, fuck.” Peeta gasps. Katniss smiles, before taking him as deep as she can manage. He sucks in a sharp breath, resting his hand on the back of her head. Katniss makes constant eye contact with Peeta, knowing how much he enjoys it, and is rewarded with a throaty moan that makes her center ache with need again.

“Katniss!” he yells as she cradles his balls, his breathing labored, as her tongue swirls around the tight skin of his erection. Peeta sits up, grabbing the sides of her face, and pulling her mouth off of him. When she looks up in confusion she can see the heady lust in his eyes, and she knows what he needs even before the request leaves his mouth. “I need to be inside you, now!” He demands. She smiles at him before finding his mouth with hers, pushing him back down to the bed, letting her tongue tease his.

Katniss hovers above Peeta, taking in the sight of him, her beautiful husband, the love of her life. Then she slides down onto him, moaning in relief at the feel of being filled by him. Her hips begin to rock and they find a rhythm quickly, having done this so many times before; each time being distinctively perfect.

As Peeta hips become more erratic, he quickly presses his thumb to her clit, rubbing and bucking until Katniss comes apart once again, screaming his name into the night. Moments later, Peeta thrusts up into Katniss one last time with a groan before emptying himself into her. Katniss collapses onto his chest, as they both try to catch their breath.

Peeta shifts onto his side, letting Katniss gently fall onto the mattress, landing so that they face each other. Katniss stares into her husband’s eyes, and can’t help her smile. This is her life, and it is perfect. Katniss captures Peeta’s mouth with hers, mumbling that she loves him against his lips, causing him to smile. Soon enough they are nestled back down under the blankets. Katniss’s head lies on Peeta’s chest, her arm around his waist, one of his hands holding hers, while the other plays with her dark hair. Slowly, blissfully they begin to fall asleep.

Moments later however, the serenity of steady breaths and the on-and-off crackling sound of a baby monitor is destroyed by the shrill scream of a small child. Katniss groans out loud, trying desperately to smother herself with her own pillow. Peeta laughs next to her, coming to burrow himself under the pillow with her.

“I got it, Love.” He kisses her cheek. “You get some sleep.” With that he gets out of bed, pulling on his pajama pants, which somehow made their way to the floor, before leaving their bedroom.

Katniss falls asleep to the sound of her husband through the baby monitor, soothing their youngest child, coaxing him back asleep. Her last thought being of Peeta. She smiles.

Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Thanks to my husband for being my beta for the day, and for loving me the way Peeta loves Katniss.


End file.
